


Inspiration

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it all comes together. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Inspiration is found  
within different places,  
from short to tall,  
from the leaves falling,  
from the swirls of the wind,  
to catching a shooting star across the sky,  
to everyday conversations,  
everyday things,  
love,  
laughter,  
life itself.  
Inspiration is everywhere.


End file.
